15 de Agosto
by Takane-theory-of-happiness
Summary: 14 y 15 de Agosto. Dentro de un mundo repetitivo, el chico será testigo varias veces de "tú" muerte. "Tan solo desearía detenerlo..." / AU - Kevill


_POV. Kevin_

Era un 15 de Agosto, casi las 12:30 de la tarde, y yo, buscando el otro par de mi converse rojo _–AHH! Donde esta!?-_ antes de darme cuenta, lo tenia en mi mano_-…que bueno que nadie vio esto-_dije mientras me ponía el converse para salir corriendo al parque donde me esperaba alguien.

Una ves que llegue no di a nadie y decidí sentarme en un columpio y esperar-_hace mucho calor…_-dije mientras veía el cielo cubriéndome un poco los ojos con la mano, pero el sonido de alguien sentándose alado mió me saco de mis pensamientos volteando a verlo, era el. –_Sabes, no me gusta mucho este tipo de climas, prefiero el frío_- lo dijo mientras acariciaba a käppa. –_podemos ir al centro comercial, hay estará mas fresco que aquí_- dije levantándome, el solo asintió con la cabeza un poco y se levanto y empezamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial mientras hablábamos sobre videojuegos y cómics. Pero algo paso, el conejito escapo de los brazos de el corriendo hacia la calle, cuando käppa escapo, Will lo siguió corriendo, yo solo lo mire y lo seguí, si corría tras el conejito, el animalito correría mas rápido. Yo seguí viéndolos, pero la luz que estaba en verde, cambio a un rojo, y veía como un camión iba hacia ellos –_cuidado!_- dije tratando de alcanzarlo y jalarlo hacia al baqueta. El solo me volteo a ver algo confundido, pero ya era tarde.

Su sangre estaba por el piso salpicada, incluso yo tenia algo de su sangre encima de mi, estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer, solo recuerdo que puse mis manos en mi boca tratando de no gritar, el olor de su sangre me estaba ahogando. No sabía que decir o hacer, estaba en shock, solo recuerdo como empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos y como al gente se iba amontonando para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Will.  
Solo recuerdo como alguien igual a mi me decía –**_Todo esto es real_**- lo mire asustado, el estaba sonriendo y todo se puso oscuro.

Cuando desperté note que estaba en mi cuarto, mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, apenas era el mediodía, pero y el día? Tome mi celular, era el 14 de agosto. Me senté en mi cama y mire por la ventana recordando todo lo que había pasado -_….acaso….fue un sueño?..._-me lo dije a mi mismo, por alguna razón mire el calendario, tenia que encontrarme con Will, por lo que me levante y me apresure a cambiarme para desayunar rápido y llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegue al parque no había nadie, por lo que decidí sentarme en un columpio y esperarlo-_hace mucho calor…_- dije mientras veía el cielo cubriéndome un poco los ojos con la mano, pero el sonido de alguien sentándose alado mió me saco de mis pensamientos volteando a verlo, era el. –_Sabes, no me gusta mucho este tipo de climas, prefiero el frío_- lo dijo mientras acariciaba a käppa. Espera, eso ya lo había pasado antes no?, creo que eso es mi imaginación. –_podemos ir al centro comercial, hay estará mas fresco que aquí_- dije levantándome, el solo asintió con la cabeza un poco y se levanto y empezamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial mientras hablábamos sobre videojuegos y cómics. No, esto ya había pasado, el conejito se escapaba y will…. Logre ver como el conejito estaba preparándose para saltar, cuando salto para salir corriendo lo agarre antes de que cayera el suelo y se lo di de nuevo a will. –_mejor vamos a mi casa, esta mas cerca y esta mas fresco que aquí afuera_- lo dije algo alterado y nervioso.

El solo me miro por unos segundos –_Kevin, estas bien?_- realmente no lo estaba pero no quería que supiera el porque –estoy bien, entonces, vamos a mi casa?- el solo asintió con la cabeza un poco y fuimos hacia mi casa. Cuando pasábamos cerca de alguna construcción, toda la gente de nuestro camino miro hacia arriba con la boca abierta de asombro o de miedo, por lo que me detuve un momento viendo a la gente y vi que will se había adelantado sin prestar atención a la gente, se adelanto unos cuanto metros pero una de las transportadoras que llevaba unos tubos de metal se rompió dejando caer los tubos de metal, para la mala suerte de todos, un tubo de esos le cayo a Will atravesándolo por la espalda, solo podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor, fui hacia el corriendo, pero de nuevo apareció ese ser parecido a mi y me dijo lo mismo –**_Todo esto es real_**- lo digo empujándome para alejarme de el, y cuando lo vi.…..creo que lo vi sonriendo mientras todo se puso oscuro de nuevo.

Cuando desperté, sabía que era el 14 de agosto, era el mediodía, no tenia que ver mi celular para saberlo, por lo que simplemente me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, y fui al parque corriendo, lo vi sentado en el columpio –_Tere!…._- me había saludado pero lo ignore, lo agarre del brazo jalándolo para que se levantara y empecé a correr aun jalándolo del brazo –_e-espera!..._- escuche que me gritaba, pero yo solo quería salvarle la vida por una sola vez, cuando llegamos a un puente mientras jalaba a will para que subiera mas rápido, note la presencia de el, mira a esa cosa que se parecía a mi de reojo, cuando vi a will de nuevo se soltó de mi resbalándose en un escalo cayendo por la escaleras, cuando toco piso nuevamente estaba muerto y con su sangre regada en el piso. Y se oscureció de nuevo todo.

Todos los días, despertaba, y era 15 de agosto al mediodía, todos los días iba al parque sabiendo que will estaría hay, todos los días moría de distintas formas, se tropieza y cae a un lado ahogándose, le disparan, etc. Algunas eran incluso antinaturales. Antes de que el muriera siempre aparecía ese ser igual a mi diciéndome lo mismo. Llevaba décadas repitiéndose. Tenía que haber un final a esto y al fin lo entendí después de un tiempo, tenía que morir yo. Regrese al día cuando la primera ves que murió.

El conejito escapo de los brazos de el corriendo hacia la calle, cuando käppa escapo, Will lo siguió corriendo, yo solo lo mire y lo seguí, si corría tras el conejito, el animalito correría mas rápido. Yo seguí viéndolos, pero la luz que estaba en verde, cambio a un rojo, y veía como un camión iba hacia ellos, era la hora, lo jale del abrazo a will apartándolo del camino y me puse en su lugar haciendo que el camión se estrellara contra mi, logre ver al ser que se burlaba de mi –_te lo mereces_- le dije con una sonrisa, mire a will, tenia una expresión de miedo y estaba llorando, pero alado de el apareció un ser igual a el, yo no lo entendía, pero me sonrió y de nuevo…todo se oscureció.

_POV. Will_

Desperté, estaba en mi cuarto con käppa a un lado, me senté y ya lo sabía, era 15 de agosto, recargue mi cabeza en la pared y sentí como lagrimas caían por mi rostro –_tampoco esta ves funciono…_-me dije a mi mismo mientras acariciaba al conejito. Mientras sentía a ese ser igual a mi alado mió, lo vi de reojo.

se veía feliz…

* * *

**Aquí Taka ´v` este era un fic que ya había hecho hace un gran rato -no recuerdo cuanto- esta inspirada en la canción Heat-haze Days de la saga del mas mínimo Jin, cantada por Hatsune miku. William es OC de Paradox Pandah.**


End file.
